This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall technical objective of the program is demonstration of the efficacy of the Brain Acoustic Monitor (BAM) for detection and characterization of brain pathology such that it can be clinically and practically used in a battlefield situation for initial triage, ongoing monitoring, and classification of a warfighter as fit for battle. The components of this objective fall into two main categories, the clinical studies and the equipment transitioning to a fieldable device. The research subject population consists of all patients admitted to the R Adams Cowley Shock Trauma Center with a traumatic brain injury (TBI). These patients are monitored with the BAM at admission, during their hospital course, and as outpatients (3, 6 and 12 month post injury). During the monitoring sessions the subjects also complete neuropsychological testing.